


Close to You

by Aeiouna



Series: Heats and Ruts (ABO) [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha Kibana | Raihan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nesting, Omega Dande | Leon, The 2020 Omegaverse Monthly Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Heats and Ruts (ABO) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308605
Kudos: 62
Collections: The 2020 Omegaverse Monthly Challenge





	Close to You

Leon being late was common.

Raihan was used to his mate getting lost and turned around and finding himself in Stow-on-Side instead of Spikemuth, Circhester instead of Motostoke. He'd quickly realize it and then Raihan would be greeted with Leon arriving in a Corviknight taxi, that dumbass grin on his face (the sheepish one where he rubs the back of his neck that Raihan doesn't like to admit he loves so much), and a simple, "Sorry, I got lost."

But this was unusually late, even for Leon, as Raihan nervously looked around the restaurant, assuring the waitress he'd be ready to order soon, he was just waiting on his mate.

Raihan sighed, gave in to his fears, and called Leon.

The "Hello?" that came out of the other end was the most pathetic one Raihan had ever heard in his entire life.

"Leon?" Raihan tilted his head, "Love, what's wrong?"

Instead of simply answering, Leon sent a request to switch from voice chat to video chat, and when Raihan accepted it, he noticed right away what was wrong.

Leon's face was flushed red, eyes watering. He had his Frosmoth that Melony had given him as a Snom years ago when he went through his gym challenge and needed it after he got the Ice Badge — a Pokémon he never used for battle — by his side (probably using Icy Wind to keep the temperature down) and he was surrounded by Raihan's dirty laundry, snuggling into it and sniffing it every so often. "... So warm."

Raihan frowned. "Oh love, why didn't you tell me your heat was coming?"

Leon looked down, eyes not meeting the camera of his Rotom phone. "Because you planned this lovely dinner date for us and if you had known you would have canceled it. So I tried to work my way through it, but it was difficult, alpha. I couldn't… I couldn't. And before I knew it, I was nesting. I needed your scent around me, alpha."

"I'll be home soon," was all Raihan said before ending the call. He paid for the drinks he had ordered while he was waiting and hailed the first Corviknight taxi he could.

* * *

"Leon?" Raihan said softly as he walked into their room. "Hey, I'm here."

Leon reached for him and Raihan gladly pulled him into his arms. Leon whimpered.

Raihan nuzzled his neck. "It's okay, it's okay."

Leon snuggled up to him. "It is now. My nest wasn't complete until now."

Raihan shifted a bit. "What do you mean?"

"It was missing you," Leon explained, "I need to be close to you to have a complete nest."

"Well… just say the word and I'll come complete it. Always," Raihan whispered before bringing Frosmoth closer to help cool things down.

Mating could wait.

Right now, they just needed to be close.


End file.
